Which direction am I going in? : Chapter 2
by 1DCrew
Summary: Alexa takes the boys on a tour of Toronto.


*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"WAAAAAHHHH SHUT UP ALARRRRRMMMMM" I yell at the alarm clock.

I look at the clock and see that it's 7:45 am. I clearly did not get enough sleep. I feel like an animal and probably look like one too. The boys are coming at 9 am. Normally I wouldn't give a shit about getting up an hour early to get ready, but for some reason I care today. But then again, I'm about to chill with 5 gorgeous guys. No wonder I care. I lay out some clothes, and then jump in the shower.

15 minutes later I get out of the shower and put on the clothes I laid out. Of course they weren't good enough, so I tried on everything in my closet. After I find the perfect outfit, I put on make-up and sit down and wait. I realize that I've become a crazy person. I change into the original outfit I chose and take off my make-up. I am not a Barbie, and I will not conform to one just for a bunch of boys! Even if they are cuties!

At 8:55 I go sit in my window sill and awkwardly wait. So help me god. I've seriously become a crazy person. I never get nervous! 2 minutes later, a limo pulls up outside my place. Harry jumps out, runs up to my door and knocks over and over again.

"Really? A limo?" I ask

"What?! It's slick!" he says

"Dude, it's a long black shiny car. Bait much?"

"Do you have something better in mind?"

"Yes. My car"

"Fine! Is it a soccer mom van?"

"Do I look like a soccer mom?"

"If I say yes, will you hurt me?"

"Yes"

"Okay. So no"

"You're such a dork"

He smiles big and laughs. I lock up, then we walk out to the limo. We go inside and tell the boys that we're not taking the limo, we're taking the car.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? But I'm so comfortableeeeee" whines Niall

"Get your ass up! We're wasting daylight!" I yell at them

We all jump into my car and head out.

"What's our first stop?" asks Louis

"You wouldn't know what I'm talking about even if I told you what it is" I respond

"Thanks smart ass! But really, where are you taking us?"

"Our first stop is the CN Tower! It's that big tall building you can see from almost anywhere"

"Wicked! That's sick! I'm excited!" says Liam

"I've never been but apparently its sick. And the floors are glass. If I throw up, I'm not sorry" I say laughing

"You're taking us to a place you're afraid of?!" laughs Niall

"Yeeees! You guys asked me for a tour! I have to take you to all the good places" I smile.

"It's okay, you can hold my arm if you get scared" smiles Niall shyly

"Shucks! How sweet of you!"

"Hey! My arm is the only arm you'll be holding!" says Harry all defensive

"Oh shut up! I prefer a little Zayn arm feelage."

"Aye Caramba! All those hours at the gym are finally paying off" laughs Zayn

"HEY! What's wrong with my arms?" says Liam all worried while checking out his arms

"Nothing! They're lovely. Dibs on Liam and Zayn" I say with a wink

"I'm truly offended. I'm sorry I have no arm muscle. I'll just cry in my corner" says Harry all sad

"Pffffft"

20 minutes later we arrive at the CN Tower. I park the car and we walk over to the scary...errr lovely tower.

"Guys! Let's take a picture in front!" yells Harry

We find some random person and ask them to take a picture of us in front of the CN Tower.

"Time to Instagram that shit" says Harry all hipster like. He opens up Instagram and titles the photo "Chilling at the CN Power with Real_Liam_Payne, NiallOfficial, Louis_Tomlinson, ZaynMalik and alexaaaa :D"

"Let's go inside!" yells Liam, with excitement

We go into the building and head over to where you pay to get in.

"Holy crap. It's $60? Why is it so damn expensive to look at a glass floor? I can't afford that. Especially since everything were doing today involves money" I say

"Pshh. Gurlfriend, WE asked you to give us a tour. You don't have to pay for anything" says Harry

"No it's okay. You guys can go up and I'll stay down here. I don't mind"

"No. Shut up. Let's go" Harry turns to the lady. "Hi! 6 tickets please"

We get our tickets and walk over to the elevators.

"Oh god. I'm freaking out already." I say

"Don't worry. You have us here" says Zayn with a smile

We ride up in the elevator in silence, and I silently freak out. All of a sudden we hear a noise and the elevator stops.

"Omg omg omg. Why is this happening?" I freak out

"Calm down. Let's push the emergency button" says Liam calmy

He pushes the button and it rings and rings. Finally, a man picks up.

"Hello?" The man says

"Hi. Our elevator has stopped" responds Liam

"Yes sir. We seem to have a power outage in the building. Were working on getting it up and running again"

"Okay, and how long do you think that'll be?"

"Sir, it could take up to hours. We just called the mechanics"

"HOURS?! Omg" I scream

"Please stay calm. Were doing our best to repair the power." says the guy, "I unfortunately have to go. We only have one phone for emergencies."

He hangs up and we all sit down on the elevator floor.

"Now what?" Says Zayn

"I guess we just wait and see what happens." Says Liam

"How about we make this a little more interesting…" says Harry smiling

"What did you have in mind?" laughs Zayn

"Truth or dare"

"Oh god. Are we 12?" I say laughing

"Yes. But 12 year olds can't play our version"

"And what version is that"

"One Direction style"

"Should I be afraid?"

"Yes"

"Geesh"

"So who's in?"

All the guys raise their hands, and I just stare at them. Should I play or no?


End file.
